1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a thin film transistor substrate and a method for repairing the same. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a method for repairing damage due to static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, or the like. The thin film transistor substrate is formed of a scan signal wire transmitting a scan signal or a gate wire, an image signal wire transmitting an image signal or a data wire, a thin film transistor connected with the gate wire and the data wire, a first electrode connected with the thin film transistor, a gate insulating layer insulating the gate wire by covering the same, and an interlayer insulating layer insulating the thin film transistor and the data wire by covering the same.
The thin film transistor is formed of a gate electrode that is a part of the gate wire, a semiconductor forming a channel, a source electrode and a drain electrode that are a portion of the data wire, a gate insulating layer, and an interlayer insulating layer. The thin film transistor is a switching element transmitting an image signal transmitted through the data wire according to the scan signal, transmitted through the gate wire, to a first electrode or interrupting the transmission of the image signal.
The thin film transistor substrate is controlled by a driving integrated circuit (IC) connected with the gate wire and the data wire, and a signal applied to the driving IC is connected using a flexible printed circuit (FPC) film after forming a circuit in an additional printed circuit board (PCB).
Meanwhile, static electricity generated during a manufacturing process of the thin film transistor substrate flows into a weak portion of a display panel and locally exists therein. The inflow static electricity causes increase of a voltage in the portion where the static electricity exists even through the amount of static electricity is insignificant so that an element like a thin film transistor may be damaged or a wire may be short-circuited.
Such a failure causes the corresponding pixel to be defective; therefore, a repairing process should be performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.